Days of the Future
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: The cycle of pain death and destruction is never ending. It happened during the Old Days, it happened with the days of the Dark Lord. As time went on, humanity's desire for conflict has led almost to the end of the world. Sentinels so bent on destroying not just mutants, but those of the wizarding realm and old world have too paid the price, but how far will the few left go?
1. Chapter 1

**History. **

**Time. **

**Past. **

**Present. **

**Future.**

* * *

It wasn't always apocalyptic, it wasn't always about running and hiding. It wasn't always trying to survive. The world had gone through its paces, it's ever changing and yet repeating cycle of beauty and ugliness continued through time and history. The earth was once so very different that many would think it was improbable, but then again time and history lead the world to become something different.

The world had been introduced to Magic, Monsters, Creatures, things that should have never existed. As the legends tell of the unimaginable, the world and its inhabitants changed with time, the world forgot about such creatures and horrors in the night. Magic persisted but it too changed and became hidden as the ages rolled on by, soon a new unimaginable thing happened. The world and its people changed and humans with abilities that could have been given or used by the realm of magic began to appear. Mutants had slowly started to appear and became more prevalent as the humanity grew to include modern ideals. Horse and carriages replaced by steam machines and vehicles, bows and arrows replaced by guns and explosives, 'magic' replaced by science and medicine.

Those that had once been part of the 'old world' passed down their history and blood lines, they kept hidden but did what they could. They adapted to the times and they watched as their beloved world entered a new cycle of violence and destruction that was far worse than anything else they could ever imagined.

Machines, Robots, hatred and disgust reined through most of the 19th and into the 20th century with the most disgusting of events happening during World War 2 when the Nazi's nearly destroyed an entire group of people known as the 'Jews' alongside anyone that wasn't of their 'Master Race'. Destruction continued with nuclear bombing of Japan leading to the end World War 2 on the Pacific front after the attacks on Pearl Harbour.

While there was peace for a time, humanity's desire for conflict and have only _Humans_ be in control of the world changed when Mutants and their abilities started to crop up during the 70's and into the foreseeable future. The meeting of two of the most powerful mutants in the known world at the time lead to the creation of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and a separate faction only known as the Brotherhood of Mutants. Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr started out as friends after Xavier rescued his soon to be friend from drowning. The events that took place helped both men to grown and bond, but after the events of Cuba, that is where the great split happened.

Over the years, the two were at odds and fighting in the shadows until the San Francisco incident and the forcible Golden Gate Bridge move. The President of the United States decided that Mutants were too much of a risk and after going through files from the late Bolivar Trask, the Sentinel Program was reinstated. After that the world became that much more dangerous, what humanity did not know is that that the Mutant Population was much larger than they expected and when the Sentinels were finally released on the world, it was complete world changer. The world as it was known was destroyed and there was no going back. However there are those that wish to see a future and the end of the Sentinels and it's not just the mutants that want an end to the war.

* * *

-2023- _Ruined Tunnels of London_

What used to be Central London were now just concrete skeletons and structures of what used to be high-rises and offices. The ruins were jagged and rough, those that managed to survive somehow learned that underground tunnels didn't suffer too much when the Sentinels started their extermination of the Mutant race. What the Mutants didn't know however was that the Sentinels counted another group of people as Mutants when they didn't quite have the classification.

The fires that burned in the underground were well hidden from the prying eyes of the surface for the most part, those that lived in the tunnels were of a different breed of people and they called themselves witches and wizards, magical folk. When the Sentinels first struck all over the world, the British Wizarding World had held onto the long standing ability to be able to protect themselves from the eyes of 'Muggles' little did they know that when Mutants made themselves known more so in the United States, the Sentinels could see past the protections they had set up from prying eyes.

It had been a normal day when the skies grew dark the first of the European Sentinels hit Central London, the Mutants had been massacred in broad daylight, as their bodies lay strewn in the streets, schools, and offices the Sentinels had turned their untrickable eyes on Diagon Alley and they assessed that the Wizarding People were mutants and they too were brutally murdered in they own area without the Human Population knowing the wiser.

There were those that managed to get away and some that fought back, but with years of dilution of the bloodlines from the 'Old Lines' led to weaker magically and 'physically' able people. Sitting around a fire sickly looking people wrapped thread bare blankets around each other and huddled in silence. There were a few that were walking the perimeter of the underground station was now home to group of forty.

They once had a larger number as they once had a set up at what was once Waterloo Station. Not expecting the attack over sixty people died and they had lost three of their protectors until they were saved by a small group of that had showed up out of nowhere and taken on the Sentinels there. Even outnumbered they managed to destroy or at least defeat almost all the Sentinels. However the group that had shown up had lost the one person they could ill afford to lose.

The Aspects were not entirely immortal save one of them, being ageless is one thing, but being immortal, that was a different story in its entirety. Thrall the Aspect of the Earth had changed over the years, while he was an Orc at birth it didn't mean that he couldn't change with the times. He used his remaining powers as a Shaman to bring the earth out for one last fight while his two compatriots, the Aspect of Magic and the Arcane Jaina Proudmoore and the last and only remaining immortal Aspect of Life and Death; Lord Daemon, or Erik Destler evacuated not only the Magical Folk but those of the Old Lines to a new location.

Even for the Aspect of the Earth and a Shaman, there was not much for the connection to the elements as the elements were being stifled and downtrodden by the fact that Humanity had changed too much. They destroyed the environment and because of that alone they barely answer the call of the one that they once called their Guardian, however knowing that this was his final fight they answered.

Lord Daemon and Jaina had managed to get as many as they could out of there to the ruins of what was once Hogwarts before they used a Portal to head to their present location in a deep underground railway station.

Walking to a barricaded stairwell the one known formally as Lord Daemon listened to the crackles of the fires around the space before looking at the rubble, he had lost too many of his friends, too many people. It was getting hard to protect people and mutants alike with the Sentinels being able to adapt to almost any situation it was in.

Sighing he turned away from the rubble and watched as Jaina Proudmoore walked up to him with a bottle of water in hand. Being a Mage had its perks, it wasn't something that was done often because using that much magic left energy signatures for the Sentinels to pick up during patrols.

"Erik, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright Jaina, a little sore after that last attack but I'm healing." Taking the bottle of water Erik uncapped it and took a small sip as Jaina stepped up close while turning Erik so his back was facing any onlookers. Looking down at the woman Erik lowered his arms after capping the drink as Jaina unzipped the black vest Erik was wearing followed by unbuttoning the well-worn black military shirt he was wearing. Hissing Erik watched as she opened the shirt and laying across Erik's torso was blood soaked bandages. Watching Jaina pull a knife from her belt and cut at the bandages, she was careful not to aggravate the bruises and the damaged torso any more than it was. Once the bandages were cut and pulled away the strong built frame of Erik was marred by the hole where his liver was or used to be. It was growing back but the damage was done and it was lucky that he was immortal and a mostly undead being.

"How is it looking?" Erik looked down but he didn't want to have to see his insides for the time being. Jaina pulled a flashlight out and turning it on, she looked into the gaping wound it wasn't bleeding as heavily as it was a few days before, but there was still blood.

"It's getting better, the hole has shrunk some and I can see at least half of your liver formed. I'll need to bandage you up again with some Embersilk, I don't have much of it left but it should help with the healing Erik. I don't understand why it's taking you this long to heal."

Erik smiled and grunted as he shifted slightly as Jaina pulled some brown looking wrap from a pouch at her waist. Erik stood still as Jaina re-wrapped him up before he gave her an explanation hoping she would understand.

"I haven't done my…. 'Vampire' thing in a while, it's why I'm not healing quickly." Jaina looked at Erik in shock and looked around them after she finished up with Erik and re-buttoning his shirt and zipping his vest back up. She rested her hands on his chest as she gazed at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because we were running for our lives Jaina, and it's not like I can die, besides when we get the signal from Severus and we get these people out of here, I'll do my Vampire thing…." Jaina shook her head causing Erik to frown. Pulling a hand away from Erik, Jaina reached up and pulled the scarf she was wearing off tilting her head to the side.

"Erik we can't have you healing this slowly, and I trust you…" Erik shook his head, he wasn't going to feed from her. Being a Death Knight was one thing, however his main speciality was being a Blood Knight, essentially a 'Vampire'. He was also the Aspect of Life and Death, but seeing the look in her eyes Erik knew Jaina would not let it go until he complied with her wishes.

"I am an Aspect like you Erik, we've both lived through the ages and you never once have hurt me, don't start this now…" Erik looked down at the blond haired beauty before him, the ages had been kind to them even as Aspects. She certainly took to the modern times and its fashions well when she finally stood beside him during the early 20th Century. Even now Jaina looked stunning in the well-worn and dirty blue jeans, black plaid shirt and sturdy looking hiking boots with her hair pulled back in a tail.

Erik had taken a more militaristic look with his dirty Slate cargo pants, black shirt and vest with Black Combat Boots. He was lucky that his hair didn't grow much after he had 'died' and become a Death Knight, it was short and played back with grey showing throughout the hair. Frowning still Erik pressed up to Jaina and looked down to her as she tilted her head more exposing her neck more, tilting his head down Erik nosed gently alongside her neck before he whispered into her ear.

"You know, I don't like doing this… not even to if you are offering." Jaina's hand came around and cupped the back of Erik's head, as she whispered back.

"I know." Erik closed his eyes as he felt his canines extend and he kissed her neck gently before he opened his mouth and left his fangs sink into the side of Jaina's neck. Erik was an interesting type of Death Knight, as a Blood Knight he had the ability to take from his enemy to heal himself and use other abilities from a majority of his 'old-lines'. Taking blood was one of the main ways of allowing his body to heal and to 'feed'. Erik personally preferred to eat normal food, it's just that blood of any type was more effective to him than eating food. After taking just under enough he pulled away from Jaina's neck and murmured a healing spell which closed the two puncture marks. Wrapping his arms around Jaina and feeling her hand run through his hair massaging his scalp he felt his body react and his wound heal quicker now.

"Next time Erik, tell me when you need to 'feed' I don't want you to have to go through that again…" nuzzling her neck Erik nodded as someone walked up behind him and cleared their throat. Pulling away and turning to look to the one that interrupted, a slip of paper was held out and Erik took it for the man's hand before the man ran off with his cheeks tinged pink.

"What is it Erik?"

Erik unfolded the slip of paper and read what was on it before holding it out to Jaina who took it and read it. It was time to move the group, Severus Snape finally found a place that wasn't rocked too badly by the War or the Sentinels.

"Get them ready to move, I'm going to walk the edges and make sure that the spells are holding, I'll buy you as much time as I can once you put that portal up." Jaina nodded folding the slip of paper, stepping up to Erik she kissed his cheek and went off to gather the group of survivors. There were a couple of Death Knight's left under the command of Erik, the majority of what was left were under Erik's orders to remain with Severus and what remained of the fixed Dragon Flights and his own Dark Flight.

Erik had three Death Knights with him that stood as guards at a secondary location, they had managed to make it through the ages, through the wars, and through the Sentinels. One was of a former Alliance male, Thassarian. The other was his Blood Elf 'brother' Koltira, and last but not least was a female Night Elf that had once been a Hunter as opposed to being a 'corrupted' Paladin like the two former. When walked up to Erik they stood at his side waiting for his orders.

"Make sure that the perimeter is held, we are leaving this place. Severus has managed to find a relatively safe location for people. Once Jaina gets the Portal open start herding the survivors through and at all costs do not let the Sentinels get anywhere near Jaina. This might be out last jump for a while so take or destroy any trace of us here."

Seeing the three nod and head off Erik took a deep breath and sighed, it wasn't getting easier and their numbers were dwindling. Erik didn't bother telling them that he wouldn't be going through the portal to join up with Severus and the others, he had heard tales and rumors of a 'concentration' like camp in the city center by what used to Parliament.

He was going to make what would be considered an illegal Port Key once he was able to get into the camp, he didn't want to tell Jaina because she would disapprove, but if he could get the people out and to safety it would worth the tongue lashing he would get later.

Feeling the crackling of energy before hearing the Portal and the shuffling of feet, Erik turned to look at opening seeing the others on the other side. The back of Erik's neck prickled as the ceiling started to shutter.

"Get these people through!" The three other Death Knights glowed blue as a blue fire raged in their eyes, moments later the age old armour the Death Knights had looked like it had seen better days covered the two warrior types while a lighter looking mail and leather armour engulfed the Night Elf.

"Xanane, cover the survivors. Thassarian, Koltira, Triangle formation and don't let anything come through." Erik's tusked helm with a face plate over his mouth turned to gaze at Jaina as the first of the Sentinels broke through landing meters in front of him. The ground broke and around him as the hands of the Dead grasped onto whatever it could of the Sentinels to try and slow it down.

Playing defensively was the only thing that Erik could do at the moment due to his healing injury, the torso armour still had the hole in the exact location of where he was hurt. Many of the spells of the Death Knights were useless because of the fact that the Sentinels were inorganic, if he was on top of his form he would have engaged in close-quarters but for now his peripheral abilities would have to do. Off to his side another Sentinel had broken through and had taken a swing at Koltira only for it be blocked by the massive double handed sword that he has used throughout the ages before Koltira took a step back and swung his sword his sword taking on a bright blue hue before it struck the Sentinel it's arm exploding from the force of the 'Obliterate' enhanced sword.

Thassarian had dropped to his knee turning his sword and jammed it into the ground kneeling as an energy blast hit him or seemed to. A greenish-yellow shield had engulfed him absorbing the energy, the Sentinel had no idea of what to do after it stopped its momentary attack, it was suddenly stuck in place as the Death Knight dove for the leg of the creature and placing his hand on it using his icy touch to slow it down before ice pillars and chains came from the ground to wrap the machine up tightly.

"Hurry and get these people out of here!" Thassarian had turned his head away from the Sentinel for a fraction to yell at Jaina, when he turned back he was impaled through the shoulder by another Sentinel onto to have its face hit with an explosive charged arrow by Xanane.

"Thassarian!"

The Sentinel dropped the Death Knight as Erik turned away from his Sentinel and raising a hand to the one that was missing half its face, ripples of power radiated from the palm of his outstretched splayed hand. A massive green skull formed before it screamed towards the Sentinel, the his was explosive enough that it destroyed the machine as the one that Erik had been working to hold in place was breaking free from its bonds.

"Five more to get through!" Came Jaina's call, Xanane ran to Thassarian and pulled her bow over her head before hooking her arms under the man's armpits and dragging him to the portal. The last five had been all but pushed through before Jaina ran to help Xanane. Together they took the injured Death Knight to the portal. Jaina pushed the two into the portal as Koltira slammed his sword into another Sentinel flinging it into a pillar.

"Time to leave!"

Erik backed towards to the portal as Koltira turned on his head throwing a green skull at another Sentinel knocking it back slightly. He dove into the portal leaving Erik and Jaina as the remaining two, playing defensively Erik put his sword away and put his hands out in front of him as purple tendrils hit the carcasses of dead bodies. Erik re-animation spell was commonly known as Army of the Damned, however unlike the Lich King that he had killed, he wouldn't let the dead continue to live, they would need to be at peace and he didn't demand that they come back to fight for him, it was a plea and most of the time the dead answered his call and rose.

As the dead rose, Erik lowered his hands and turned to grab Jaina and shove her through the portal when a Sentinel tried to make its way into it. Erik's eyes widened and roared before he threw a deactivation spell at the portal shutting it down before the machine was even able to launch an attack at it. The resulting explosion from forcing the portal to close as it did had Jaina crash into Erik who wrapped his arms around the woman before shutting his eyes before they disappeared out of existence in the sound of a gunshot.

* * *

Apparating was never fun, it was even less so under stress and after crashing back first into the remains of a house. As Erik laid there as he held tight to Jaina, when he felt like he wasn't going to continue spinning in circles he released Jaina and let his arms flop to the ground as the armour he was wearing vanished into smoke leaving him as he was before.

Jaina gently pushed on Erik's chest and slowly got up off Erik and looked around, the neighbourhood they were in was so messed up that she couldn't landmark anything until something caught her eye in the rubble. Laying there Erik closed his eyes and turned his head to follow the sounds of Jaina's movement before he opened them again to see her bend down and pull something from the wreck. It was a picture, very aged, but a picture none the less, Jaina's fingers brushed the photo before she gazed at Erik sadly.

"This was your home…"

Rolling over Erik pushed himself to a stand and tried not to stumble over the concrete and wooden remains so that he could stand before Jaina to look at the photo she had of him and his sister Lily. Taking the photo from her hand Erik ran his thumb over the weather worn image and sighed before he took it and folded the image in half before putting it into a pocket.

"Come on, we need to go. There is something we need to go and do before we meet up with Severus and the others." Taking Jaina's hand Erik pulled her away from the wreck that had once been his home and made a whistling sound, moments after Erik made the sound the ground below him broke open and a fiery blue horse mane made itself known as the undead horse climbed out of the ground, it's fiery blue hooves pawed at the ground as it pushed itself out as muscles from the creature rippled under its skin and the armour that adorned it.

Once free from the ground it made its way to Erik and nudged it's soft nose against the man's hand that was outstretched, Erik smiled and patted the creature for it was like himself a creature that could no longer die and do nothing but serve its master. Jaina reached up alongside Erik and patted the horse as its fiery tail swished back and forth nudging Jaina lightly.

"Good to see you Shadow… it's good to see you old friend." The horse neighed quietly before Erik went and climbed into the saddle before reaching down and pulling Jaina to sit behind him. Taking the reins Erik dug his heels gently into the horse and they took off away from the past and into the present horrors of the world.

"Where are we going Erik?"

"We… are going to a camp, you weren't supposed to come with me, but now that I have you here we are going to see what we can do to get mutants out." Jaina's grip on Erik's middle tightened and he ended up hissing slightly as his wound hurt from the movement.

"We can't, Erik we can't. You are too injured and it's a suicide mission." Erik pulled on the reins having the animal under his legs halt its movement. Looking over his shoulder Erik gazed at the woman and offered her a half smile as he saw the fear in her eyes for him.

"Suicide, you seem to forget what I am Jaina, it would be extremely difficult to 'kill' me. We are all in this together, this segregation needs to end and with the Sentinel's wiping us all out. Those of the Old Lines, those of the New Lines, the Wizarding world, the Mutants we are all one and same. If we don't do something there will be nothing left of our world to even live in. If I can help and get them out to safety and help defeat this darkness I will do so, you and I both know that we lost the help of the earth. Thrall is dead, he sacrificed himself so that you and I could leave with the survivors.

The magic in this world is slowly failing and the reason it hasn't is because of the Wizards we have saved, and the magic my flight is keeping alive. You are the Aspect of the Magical and Arcane Jaina, we are the last two Aspects as Time and the Emerald Dream died out, we are on our own here now. We cannot go back no matter how much we want to or even need to prevent this from happening. We have no time turners, we have no spells that could take us back we are all that's left and we have to do something with what we have here and now. The more people we have, the better chance at being able to repopulate…" Jaina's gaze lowered as Erik made his argument, he cocked his head slightly as she fought with herself, she knew that what he spoke of was right, there were not many people left, and the more numbers they had the better off they would be, when she looked back at Erik she leaned in and kissed his cheek nodding her go ahead.

"Okay… let's go and save some people…" Erik looked back to what was out in front of him and nudged the horse to go forwards again. It would be some time before they made it to their destination and they would have to go on foot for the rest of it. What the two did not expect was when they had made it to the camp, the destruction and the remains of Sentinels and mutants alike, it was however a very small group of mutants we were huddled around something or someone about forty metres away that something that had flown at Erik and it was only due to the fact that he was up front and Jaina behind him that she did not notice the blade that had pierced his chest and his heart.

It was a good thing he was the undead or he would have been very screwed as the situation at hand, the only thing to signify any difference was the minor grunt he had made as he glanced down at his chest. There was movement and the huddled group had moved apart only to jump out from a portal behind and around them. Jaina had prepared to weave a protective spell when Erik reached around and grabbed her hand.

"Jaina, no…"

"Who are you?" came the voice to Erik's right, it was a man with glowing red eyes and equally glowing red gun that was pointed up at Erik's face. Raising and eyebrow Erik glanced around himself and took in the positions of the people around him, a man that looked like he was living metal stood off to his left. In front of him was a man that radiated like the sun, but then looking at the mutant it wouldn't be a surprise if his ability was to emulate the sun. Behind Erik was a woman with a pale complexion and an Asian look to her with a man that looked Native American. Walking up beside the man with the gun was a young woman in a leather coat, she glanced up at Erik and saw the knife in the man's chest her eyes flickered back and forth between Erik's eyes and his chest.

"What are you?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out… though seeing as you have done my job for me here I guess me and my companion are no longer needed."

"You can't leave, what about…"

"I am fine, this is nothing. May I ask who you are?"

"Kitty… Kitty Pryde."

"Well Kitty… what are we going to do about what's happening here… it's clear we are of very different… uniqueness and gifts." Erik's gaze went to Kitty's, as the two locked eyes Erik used Legilimency to see why she was there and what she was doing and anything that was on the surface of her mind.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Erik asked feigning ignorance as the group started to close in on them, Shadow reared causing the group to back up in fear as Erik pulled one hand off the reins and hold it out slightly to the side so that his palm was facing the ground. Skeletal hand hands broke out from the ground and it wouldn't be the first time that Desecration took place while Erik was a Death Knight, however his ability and specialty was using offensive spells in a none threatening manner when it wasn't needed to be aggressive. In this case the hands reached up and grabbed at the legs all around that wasn't the horse to hold the mutants in place. There was fear that was for sure on the faces of the mutants but as Kitty took a breath and held it she walked away from the hands and stepped around them before climbing up on some rubble that did not have hands coming from the ground.

"You aren't a mutant… so what are you?"

Erik offered the girl a smile as his eyes took on blue flames as he gazed around, Jaina tightened her hold on Erik and ran a hand further up his chest and took note of the dagger before she started to somewhat panic.

"Erik, your heart…"

"I'm fine Jaina… once I'm at a safe location I'll deal with the blade..." Erik shifted his head as if to look at Jaina but she climbed off the horse and stepped around looking at were the blade was placed, the colour from her face drained away and she looked around as her magical aura started to flare making itself known.

"Who did this?" She questioned angrily, the man with the war paint on his face gave himself away quickly before the man of pure metal stepped between the mage and his comrade after breaking from the dead hands grip. Erik grunted and got off the horse waving a hand as the spell dissipated freeing the mutants.

Erik stepped up beside Jaina putting a hand on her arm shaking his head, Jaina's face fell but it returned to being angry when she spun on her heel to fume silently by the horse. Erik gazed at the woman before gazing the group.

"I apologize for her, but knowing the Sentinels I would prefer not to be here. If you would like to come with us or…"

"No we have a way of getting out of here, personally I should be asking if you would like to come with us?" Kitty glanced at the horse and no doubt it could probably so some scary things, but there was no way for it to outrun a Sentinel.

Erik nodded and looked to Shadow as the horse neighed before it broke apart to dust and disappeared into the ground. The group stared on in amazement before Jaina walked up beside Erik and frowned, the one with the Asian looking face who opened a portal and the group went through it, Erik and Jaina looked at each other with the thoughts of 'if you are going to go to hell, might as well go feet first'. Moments later after the last of the group went through they jumped through and Erik landed on the ground hard driving the blade in his chest further in and causing something in his chest to crack. Rolling over he felt Jaina at his side holding his head in her lap as pain spiked causing his breathing to hitch, the group huddled around Erik and watched as Jaina pulled the blade out causing blood to spirt out of the wound and pool under his back.

Pulling a knife from her waist Jaina quickly unzipped Erik's vest and unbuttoned his shirt opening it and seeing the chest wound gush blood. The group looked on sadly thinking that Erik would never survive, but then they saw the fire in his eyes and it didn't seem to go out as he tried to talk to the woman dealing with him.

"I'm…"

"You say you are alright, I'll kill you myself." Jaina looked around and saw they were in a warehouse of sorts, Erik did nothing but lay there as the fire in his eyes died down and returned to the steel blue-grey colour they were when he was a human. There were shouts and screams in Erik's dulling senses, but he felt something being pulled away from his torso and chest before something was pressed again the chest wound by his heart.

The appearance of the two people on the impossible horse caused Kitty and the others to look on in fear and intrigue. During the events leading up to seeing the man laid out of on the ground and bleeding all over the floor, Kitty watched as the woman named Jaina all but ripped Warpath's dagger out of Erik's chest. The others thought it was the wish of a dying man and they prepared for the worse until they watched Jaina open the man's vest and shirt to cut away at blood soaked bandages at the man's lower torso. The surprise on the faces at seeing the guts of the man made the group of mutants somewhat sick before there was a call for a first aid kit.

They had such kits and Kitty watched as Blink went to get one and run back opening it at Erik's side. Erik's head lulled back as Jaina pulled his head off her lap and set it on the ground and set to work pulling items out of the medical kit. It was over an hour later when Erik's entire torso was bandaged up entirely and he was moved to a cot to rest with a grey fire blanket laying over top of his body. Jaina and the mutants had talked at a length when Erik had woken up feeling groggy and in pain, stifling the groan he sat up slowly and turned to place his feet on the ground. His heart that had been split by the hastily thrown dagger was taking priority to heal, but with his earlier gut injury it was taking that much longer until he saw a large bulbous vial of glowing red liquid on a small side table beside the cot alongside a bottle of water.

Reaching for the vial Erik hissed in pain and picked it up before sitting back and eyeballing the vial, breaking the seal on the container he popped the cork out and trained the entire vial. Placing the vial on the empty space on the cot beside him he wrapped his arms around his chest and bit back a scream as his body knitted itself back together and finished re-growing his liver and the muscles around it. Once his body finished its speed induced healing, his sweat covered body shook as he pushed himself off the cot and shakily shuffled to where he heard voices. The louder the voices got the closer that Erik got and when he finally came around the bend and behind a shelving unit the group turned to see the bare chested Erik un-marred by his two injuries.

"Erik…"

Jaina stood up and walked over to the shaking Erik checking his chest for the injuries he once had before cupping Erik's sweat covered face.

"Thanks Jaina, you shouldn't have used the uh…. Drink…" Jaina raised an eyebrow and she nodded her head to the mutants behind her. It was clear that Jaina had explained about themselves to the mutants, the youngest of them Kitty stared at Erik with wonder in her eyes, even for someone that was an adult there was some hope of childishness there.

"You really knew Harry Potter?"

"He was my nephew." Erik's gave fell to Jaina who looked at Erik sadly before stepping away and turning to the shelf that to the side of Erik picking up a worn almost clean shirt and a harder looking material for a vest. After drying off with a rag, Erik pulled the shirt on and the vest before the group of mutants moved away. Jaina had explained to him who each of the mutants were and a basic overview of their abilities, nodding Erik watched Kitty who didn't know what to think of someone that basically walked out of a story book. To lighten the mood Erik stepped away from Jaina who turned to watch the man as he walked over to Kitty and offered her a smile, the young woman looked up to Erik with another question on her tongue.

"So everything in those books was real?"

"Well almost everything, I left myself out of the story and Severus wanted a different ending for himself so he could be left in peace, I'm surprised at how much that Rowlen woman was able to make the story a massive success, have to say the movies were just as impressive." Kitty laughed at that and did not the completely unexpected and threw her arms around half surprised man.

"Thank you for giving the world a chance… and us mutants and human's alike even in this world of hell." Erik chuckled and nodded, he hugged the girl back and let her go before stepping back. The trio moved to sit down at the old metal rickety table to eat what meager cans of food that the group had managed to scavenge, as they ate Erik took the empty cans and used a mixture of magical wizarding powers and some of his own old line abilities to change the metal cans into chunks before melding and molding them into two separate figures. The first of the figures that Erik created was of a dragon with great wings and a spike like appearance, Kitty had seen the dragon before on a poster call 'Whitby Wyrm', Erik didn't pay any mind to her dropped jaw and made the second chunk of metal into a wolf. Once finished with the two objects, Erik pushed them towards Kitty who picked up the two items and looked at the detail and workmanship of the pieces.

The two eyes met and gave the young woman a smile before Warpath had shown up saying that they had company. Jumping up from their seats Erik glanced to Jaina who had changed her human looking cloths into battle attire, Erik took did the same think as smoke engulfed his body before dissipating to reveal his now patched and somewhat repaired armour, his eyes flared and the fire that marked him as a death knight glowed under his helmet as Bishop with the gun came out into the opening with the others in tow. He had called to Sunspot and Erik and Jaina watched as Bishop took the fire and his body absorbed it making his eyes glow red. Kitty ran away from the group grabbing Bishop and running, Erik nodded his head to Kitty and Jaina ran after the two while Erik and the others stood at the ready to fight. Three tendril like holes appeared in the ceiling making Erik and the others turn as the first of the Sentinels dropped and reforming its body. Sunspot unleashed his torrent of fire and heat at the machine while the second on dropped behind Erik and Colossus. Erik was knocked away flying into shelves and knocking them down while Colossus engaged hand to hand with the giant machine. Getting up Erik climbed out of the wreck and shook his head to remove the fuzz his brain had just suffered, he saw Colossus slam both his hands down on top of the Sentinel knocking it to the ground.

Finally free of the mess that he had literally been thrown into, Erik ran and dove at the Sentinel while hardening his armor and himself and taking the monstrosity down and rolling off of it and staring at it as Colossus super-man punched the thing in the face to knock it down again. The third Sentinel had broken through and was taking off for the three that was heading to wherever it was they were going. Looking back Erik raised his hands to the machine and roared as the magical spell 'Bombarda' was done wordlessly and blowing it through a wall while Sunspot was being choked and ultimately killed by the machine that turned it's body to ice and snow. The Sentinel dropped the now dead mutant and Erik pulled his axe from his waist charging it with a spell, pulling his arm back the throwing the axe Erik hit the leg of the machine and he watched with satisfaction as the machine went down it's leg non-existent. Hearing a scream Erik turned to see Colossus with his arm ripped off and as Erik went to go and take on that Sentinel the machine took the mutant's head off.

Growling Erik backed away and ran out of the room and down several halls and coming across one hall where a man made of ice had cocooned the Sentinel in ice. Erik was about to go and help the mutant who was just going in circles to hold the machine in place when the thing adapted and super-heated itself breaking free of its prison. The iceman was swiftly dispatched and Erik was took slow to do anything about it, this time he hoped that he could catch up to the others and at he ran he threw up a hand and the ground broke apart as several ice pillars came up and chains from all around lashed the Sentinel to the pillars keeping it in place. That was three mutants dead and there were still another four left, Erik wasn't going to let another die if he could help it, taking off down the hall Erik caught the magical signature of Jaina and took off for it coming across Blink helping Warpath up before she and Warpath were both killed by the Sentinel using Blink's portal to get to them. As the portal closed Erik pulled his sword and charged it and ran for the machine and leaping in the air to strike. The Sentinel had somehow managed to adapt to the strike and while the hit wasn't too damaging it prevented the worst of the attack and hitting Erik back throwing him into a massive door.

Laying against the door Erik stood up and felt Jaina's energy signature behind it and he placed his hand on the door melding through it via a spell he had learned back in his human days. Standing at the ready Erik saw Jaina covering Kitty who was at the end of a stone slap with Bishop laid out and a strange light going through the young woman's hands into Bishops head. Kitty looked up long enough to send Erik a mental message before she looked back down.

_I need more time_

Erik nodded and saw that Jaina was exerting herself to get the barrier up to protect the two mutants that were now left. The door was starting to super heat and Erik dropped his sword to the ground and allowed his hands to take on generating cold and ice. Putting his hands on the door he closed his eyes and commenced a battle to keep the slab of a door frozen and solid. While the other Death Knights had their own style of Armour Erik's own armour was reminiscent of the Lich Kings Armour of Damnation, it was however high collared with the features such as the shoulder Paludrons and the skulls that adorned his chest piece holding his cloak in place, the main difference was that Erik's armor was black with grey fur underneath his chest, arm, leg and his wrist armour. His helmet was a modified version of the Great-Helm of the Scourge with a faceplate and larger tusks at the sides of the helm. It was a one of a kind helm now because most of the other Death Knights wanted that open space by their mouths, Erik was the only one to put a face guard mount on the helm.

Jaina looked fearfully at Erik but knew that he was now the last line of defense as the door started to glow red and the ice started to steam and melt almost instantaneously, Erik continued to put everything that he could into making that door hold, but knew there would be no way so looking over his shoulder one last time he whispered a few words in Latin and another shield appeared over top the one that that Jaina had created and strengthened the existing one before he turned back and watched as the door melted and a machine arm punched through impaling Erik who grabbed onto the arm before he was knocked back into the shields with a gaping hole where his heart, lungs, liver, and spine used to be. As he laid sitting against the shield staring at the massive hole Erik managed at bring his head up as blood poured from his lips and his body, he snarled even in his now useless state.

The machine had managed to crawl in as its face opened into an energy weapon and prepared to fire, Erik stared at the thing as he waited to see if he was truly immortal after being vaporized into nothing but as he stared he heard Kitty yell out as the world went dark.

"Too late assholes!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I decided to do a rewrite of a story I started a while back to make it look a hell of a lot better and to make it make sense. I started a cross over story a very long time ago and I will get back to it eventually, I know all the events and know the timeline I have made with my stories, it's a matter of actually getting it all down and such. FOR purposes to get readers to actually read this I posting this NOT in the cross-over section.**

**I am also putting disclaimers on the bottom instead of the stop, I do not own X-men, I am playing in the sand box of the movie realms. I also do not own Harry Potter or Warcraft. I do however own the created character of Erik Destler, known in this world/realm/etc as Lord Daemon. I so am doing this because I wanted more of a Future War setting, I will be playing more with the future and such as story continues, also... it's because I love the hell out of the older characters .**

**Anyways Read and Review I will be a very happy person and hope that you enjoy the story.**

**Ghost**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Fair warning this is posted raw, if there are errors... they will be fixed at my own time because there is no one that wants to beta my work and I've tried for years. If you would like to beta, I will be more than happy to have you look at my work and help me out.**

* * *

To say that being impaled and cooked alive by the supercharged heat was nothing like anything Erik had ever felt before. It was painful yes but it didn't last long because his nerve endings were fried instantaneously and there was nothing left of them. It was beyond anything he had ever been through and when Erik took a breath he felt minor pain spike throughout his chest before he felt pressure and someone's voice in his ear. His vision was clouded by darkness before it cleared and he was staring at Jaina who looked at him with concern along with the others as they stood nearby.

Looking down, Erik saw that his chest was unmarred by the massive gap that he had seen but moments before. The dagger that he had been hit with first was somehow back in his chest and his heart. There was something wrong with this picture, and the mutants that he was with were alive and not dead like they had been not moments before. Looking to Jaina, he opened his mind and allowed the woman in to see what he had seen. Once she had witnessed all that she needed to she pulled out from his mind and turned to say something but Bishop had shaken his head and glanced around before pulling Kitty aside to talk to her. The mutants looked on and when the two that had walked away came back they talked amongst themselves and glanced at Erik and Jaina.

There was quiet talk amongst themselves, when they turned the group came over and Erik was all but grabbed along with Jaina and shoved into a portal crashing into the ground in a heap. Erik had barely gotten to his knees before he felt something crash into his back and he crashed into the ground driving the dagger further into his chest and cracking two of his ribs almost like he had before only this time it wasn't a warehouse but a stone room.

Most of what happened next was almost an exact repeat except for the change of scenery and the inclusion of actually meeting Bobby Drake. After going through the healing process for a second time Erik sat up to see Jaina sitting on the edge of the stone slab he was laying on running a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

"Erik?"

"What the hell did that girl do?" He whispered, Jaina cocked her head to the side and looked at the woman in question, it seemed that both of the Aspects had two sets of memories of what happened. Looking back down to Erik, Jaina shook her head.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is pressing up against the shield you threw up, then nothing. It all went black and I guess for a lack of a better term I woke up to standing by you and the horse with that dagger in your chest."

Erik grunted pulling the blanket off his chest and shifting so that he could sit up, Kitty came into the main chamber holding out a shirt and a vest, it looked like they were similar to the ones that Erik had been wearing before. Taking them from her hands Erik pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up and pulled the vest that had been made of harder material on. Sitting on the edge of the stone bed Erik gazed to the side as the other mutants came up saying they had guests, pushing himself to a stand Erik and Jaina followed Kitty outside of the stone building and Erik took in that they were a coven or monastery of some sort. The stone structure was built into the side of the mountain and had a couple of large overhangs to shield against weather. The design of the structure was Oriental Asian leading Erik to think they were in China, the mountain location made him think the Himalaya's. Hearing footfalls coming for them Erik watched as four people walked from what seemed to be a jet. All four were mutants from Erik's observation, one had almost snow white hair against her darker complexion, the man with the sideburns and stogie in mouth looked dangerous. What caught Erik's interest was the older gentleman sitting and hovering in a chair followed by equally as old man with grey hair and a cloak hanging off his shoulders. Erik saw Jaina turning to her own gaze to the new four mutants who seemed to know the group that they had travelled with, watching the interactions both Aspects watched with interest as Warpath and Blink tried to start something with the older grey haired man, the knives that they were carrying were suddenly floating around him as if they were held in place. The knives were manipulated with a glance as the returned to their owners and the man in the 'hover chair' spoke calming everyone down.

After Bobby Drake made himself known that he was in a relationship Kitty, the look that came across the man in the chair made Erik wonder what exactly was going on. After the reunion of the mutants, Kitty left Bobby's side and went up the stone steps grabbing at Erik's and Jaina's hands pulling them towards the entirety of the group. The man with the sideburns sniffed the air and growled low clenching his hands into fists with claws extending out from between his knuckles. Erik looked down at the man's hands and looked to the older man with the cloak, those two seemed to be the most threatening.

"Logan, stop. These two mean no harm."

"Really Charles, cause he smells like death." Erik took a step forwards as his eyes flared before they became blue flames. He stepped up to the man named Logan and leaned his face in locking eyes with the almost feral man.

"That would because I'm already dead…" Stepping back Erik walked around the man hearing the crackling of electricity Erik turned and saw the woman with the white hair, her eyes had turned white as she radiated power, she was someone that should have been underestimated.

"Storm, Logan enough. This man is anything but dangerous to us."

"Professor…" The man in the hover chair was a professor, as he floated his way over to Erik he was followed by the man with grey hair. It was as if the two were one and from the way the man with grey hair followed closely to the man in the hover chair, his protector of sorts.

"I am Charles Xavier, the three with me are Logan, Storm and Erik Lensherr." Xavier was clearly the leader despite being in the chair, there was an air of power as well as having the ability to look beyond pettiness. Clear headed and level Xavier glared at Logan as he stepped back sheathing his claws back into his body. Storm quieted down and the electrical charge in the air dissipated.

"I am Jaina Proudmoore, and he is Erik Destler, we are not mutants or humans, but we are of this world." Erik went and stood beside Jaina nodding his head in greeting. The two Erik's stared at each other sizing the other while trying to see what to do about each other, they shared the same first name but neither was willing to back down from what would be something that could change the outcome of whatever was to happen.

"I gathered that from your compatriot's mind, he graciously allowed me and I have seen what the two of you are." Xavier looked over his shoulder and seemed to commune with the man before the two of them gazed at the two Aspects.

"Professor Xavier, my understanding from what you have shared with me, I would not do it here. The mountains while it appears safe is not a strategic defensible point, I would not want to be here should the Sentinels show up. Jaina and I could take you somewhere else that is off the beaten path for the most part. We could protect you there as opposed to sitting here, and there is only so much that I could do here to defend you all." Jaina's eyes brightened and she nodded knowing that Erik wanted to take the mutants and survivors back to camp, that was original mission after all.

"We have a safe haven set up, it's far enough away that the Sentinel's won't come across us, but close enough we could possibly get anywhere else in the world. However, I am told that it is the most inhospitable place in the world. So if I were you, I wouldn't wander too far off from me and Jaina once we arrive."

The man looked like he was mentally conversing with everyone and from the looks on their faces as they gazed at each other was enough of a tell-tale that Jaina took the initiative to begin preparations to get the people to the location. Erik shifted slightly as Xavier's mind entered his.

_"We will come, however the jet and we would like to bring it with us."_

_"That's fine, I'll bring it with me once I know that all of you are through. It will be interesting to say the least."_

Erik looked to the jet the mutants had come in on, it was a complex machine and large. He didn't know if Severus had the space for it, but he didn't want to run the risk of shrinking it via magic.

"Jaina… you know that their jet is going to have to come with us. We can't leave it here for the Sentinels and if they do, it could be a bad scenario of us."

Jaina saw the jet as well and frowned turning she looked to Erik seeing that he was not going through with them in the portal that she preparing to make, but then again he would be the only one to make the trip. Nodding Erik walked towards the jet to have a look at its size and any other small details he could take in.

"Why is he looking at the jet?" Kitty asked as she watched the Aspect, Jaina smiled looked to the others before answering.

"Just watch…"

Stepping away from the jet Erik looked to the balcony, he turned his head to wink at the others before he ran for it and jumped off the side of the mountain, the others ran for the edges yelling and screaming. What they did not expect to see what a ball of red flames that expanded as if exploding before revealing a massive dragon. The mighty roar from the beast echoed throughout the mountains before the dragon turned and landed on the side of the mountain with its claws digging into the stone.

"A dragon!?"

"We are both dragons, it is what separates us and makes us Aspects. Erik was the first of the new Aspects after his ancestor and Dragon Queen was looking to pass down her power through lineage. Erik was and is the only true direct descendant to Alexstrazsa, mother of the Red Dragon Flight and Queen of the Dragons. Come, Erik will take your jet to our location, I will take you via portal to our new 'home'. Oh Erik asks if there is a way for the wings to retract on the jet." The head of the Dragon peered over the railing, its head was massive and its breath warming as its maw was open, its body was red, scarred from battles of the past. Its body was adorned with sharp points and spikes that sprouted from areas of its body. To Kitty, Erik looked exactly like a dragon she had seen on a poster a long time ago and she walked over seeing Erik lower his head so that she could touch his snout. Running her hand over the tip of the snout Kitty took in the feel and texture, the scales were interesting as they were soft yet hard, smooth but sharp.

Nudging Kitty towards Jaina, Erik crawled further up the mountain side and looked to the jet as the man with grey hair held up a hand to the jet. The plane lifted off the ground and the wings smoothly retracted making the jet more streamlined. The wheels folded up into the wheel wells and it floated over to Erik who lifted a claw up and gently look the machine under its belly holding it up as it was nothing. Both Eriks' looked at each other before the mutants huddled around Jaina waiting for her to do her bit.

Stretching his wings, Erik looked down watching the proceedings before he snapped his head to look behind him. The Sentinels had found them and the energy that Jaina was using, with a roar Erik held the mutants' jet a little tighter before letting out a massive roar. He had scared everyone but Jaina knew that the roar meant trouble as she worked to make sure the portal was stable before shepherding people through. Just as the Jaina was the last one through, she locked eyes with Erik one last time and left destroying the portal behind her. Erik let go of the side of the mountain and spread his wings as he held the X-Jet close to his body, flapping his wings, he descended zigging and zagging between the mountain passes and over the remains of the old Asian temples that littered the mountains. The Sentinels had flowing overhead as Erik disappeared into the darkness in a flutter of leather.

It would be a day at the most for travel and it left him to his own mental devices as he cut across the European war torn landscapes. As the Aspect of Life and Death, he was charged to protect the people of the world. However he wondered if he should have stepped in to prevent this, mortals did this to themselves, he watched through the years as war after war ripped the people apart. Segregation was just as bad as Erik saw it with the Worgen's, saw it with the plagued, the coloured. Part of him told him not to interfere with the dealings of the mortals, but the human part of him wanted nothing more than to help the mortals and show them a different path. Snorting out smoke through his snout, Erik sighed as he flew across France into Britain and over the Atlantic avoiding the Sentinels on patrolling the grounds. It was sad because mortals were the ones that programed the machines to kill only the mutants and the machines changed, adapted and started attacking anyone that could have mutant children or those that helped the Mutants. Soon the adaptation went to include the Old Lines and the Wizards of the world because they were classified 'enemies' by the machines.

Maybe it should have been then that Erik should have done something, but again something was holding him back and he was sure it was the words of wisdom from Alexstrasza that she had given him prior to handing over her title and her power to him.

_'As much as it seems like the mortals will wipe themselves out and you want to step in and fix their problems, remember that there are always the small things that will turn the tide. You can help the mortals, but you can never fix their problems for them, that is for them to do themselves.'_

Following the Atlantic down across the equator, Erik leisurely flew taking in the moon and the water, out here away from all of the destruction there was still peace, there was still beauty in the world. Gliding on the bend of the jet stream Erik flapped his wings and felt the temperature drop as he headed further south still. To his east Erik watched a sight that never ceased to the amaze him, the sun was rising and it if he could have smiled he would have, the hues of orange and red breaking over the 'edge' of the world were impressive to behold.

Once the sun was up to the noon time position Erik had crossed into the cold of the Antarctic Oceans and he had to work to fly as there were no thermals for him to fly from. Severus clearly found a good spot, had he been alive he would have sworn a blue streak with how cold it was. It was almost as if Severus purposely found the Northrend and Icecrown of the Earth, but then again the cold was more than enough to freeze almost anything if it wasn't bundled up or sitting around a fire or made of freeze-proof liquid or material.

As Erik traveled across the Antarctic he felt someone's mind connect with his and it was the mutant telepath Xavier. He acted a beacon and Erik followed it in to a certain spot, once he arrived the dragond flapped so that he stayed stationary as the ground below him opened up revealing an underground hanger with landing pad. Hovering Erik looked to his claws and saw the wheel wells of the jet open and wheels unfold, placing the jet on the pad Erik landed and changed his form in a ball of fire and smoke as his human form took place. Once he was back to his human form he stepped onto the landing pad and saw Erik Lensherr standing under the jet all bundled up in thick winter gear.

"So you are a god?" The man asked as the platform started to descend and the hanger doors closed.

"No quite, the Aspects are different. We control different areas of say the 'world', Jaina has rein over magic and the arcane, I am the aspect of Life and Death. You once treaded the line of being a 'god' didn't you?" The older looking man looked to the floor of the platform as the landing pad descended to wherever it was taking them. As they got lower, the temperature got warmer and the man shed his hood and face mask.

"I was young, foolish, and..."

"Alone. I know what that is like, you wanted the special around you after you lost my parents. You lost so much during World War Two, humans took away from you your childhood. Shaw took away your innocence and made you into a very angry man, a very dark man. Not too different from me at one point of time in my life." The older man turned his gaze and frowned at the 'younger' looking man, Erik raised an eyebrow it was clear that the older man didn't believe what he was told but then it was hard to look past the looks to see the age behind someone.

"I know that look, the skepticism. I may not look it, but I am a lot older than you Erik Lensherr, I've been through things that no man should ever have to, and I've been in the exact same spot feeling like a monster. Granted I wasn't turned at a young age as you were, but I had to watch a lot of people die at my hand because I was turned against my will into something that I was not. I was turned into a weapon, a creature with no conscious, and no soul. The only difference between me and you, was that you were in control mostly about what you did. What I did… I had no control." The two men locked gazes and Erik pushed into Lensherr's mind showing him this time as Artha's Death Knight, the brutality he was capable of. He showed the man what happened after and the fear people had of him despite that he wanted to help others and the time it took to earn people's trust and respect. Pulling from the man's mind both looked to the ground as they continued to travel into the earth. When the other Erik spoke he could see traces of fear, but the respect that he had for the Aspect.

"I had no idea… I wanted a better place for us mutants. I had wanted us to be the dominate species, I did not realize until I was much older that… the ideal was not worth the losses. It wasn't worth it after what happened in San Francisco, and it really was not worth the loss of my greatest friend." The hurt look on the older man's face so poignant that the only thing that Erik could do was rest a hand on the man's shoulder. The other Erik was strong, so strong that he saw himself alone in his struggle not realizing that he had someone at his side and always would. Smiling Erik pulled his hand off the man's shoulder as Erik's mental point was proved as Charles Xavier sat at the bottom with a couple of fleece blankets and a thick jacket sitting on his lap as he sat there waiting patiently for the platform to finish its descent.

"Even if we feel like we are alone Erik, we always have someone that's always there for you. That man will always see the best in everyone. It is what I had help me accept that no matter the evil and destruction I had wrought, there was always someone there with the hope. Make sure that he knows it Erik Lensherr, you don't often get second chances like this." Once the platform had stopped moving Erik left the older man on the platform and walked towards the telepath who held up a jacket to Erik and a blanket, the Aspect shook his head and smiled leaving the blanket with the man. The telepath turned his gaze to his friend who was still standing on the platform, the Aspect had walked away and headed off as Xavier floated over to his friend with his head cocked slightly.

"Erik?"

"All those years wasted fighting Charles… to have a precious few of them back…" Erik Lensherr once known as Magneto slowly dropped to his aging knees in front of Xavier. The man in the chair looked at his friend and gently probed his mind and saw what the Aspect Erik had shown his friend and shared with him. Smiling sadly Xavier leaned as far forwards in his chair as he could taking the blanket he had for his friend and draped it around Erik's shoulders and pulling him in for a hug.

"I always had faith in you Erik, no matter what you did, no matter how far apart our ideals. I always held hope for you because I know exactly what you are capable of. Just because someone stumbles and loses their way, doesn't mean they are lost forever." Erik had brought his arms around his friend and held him tightly as he finally let go and embraced what his friend saw in him, both would be right and both would be wrong. It was the faith and hope for the future that shone brightly now even in the desolation of the world as it was now.

"Come on, let's get you out of those heavy things and warmed up properly." Xavier let go of his friend and sat back in his seat as he mentally tugged Erik to his feet. The two headed off with the Aspect Erik standing in the shadows of the base-home smiling at what he saw, he kept his eyes on the men as they headed off talking quietly amongst themselves as a pair of soft footsteps came up behind him. Turning Erik saw his 'brother' Severus come up with two mugs of tea handing one to Erik.

"I see that you played the guardian again Erik." Severus rose an eyebrow as Erik chuckled, a light brightened the darkness and Erik watched as his sister walked together with Jaina to the two men who each sipped at their tea.

"Erik Lensherr, a man very similar to myself at one point. I didn't want him to continue to regret not making amends or clearing the air with the Professor. Everyone no matter what deserves to have someone there for them and to believe in them. Just I like believe in you Sev." Lily came up to her brother and wrapped her arms around her brother and held him tightly for a few moments before letting him go.

"We all needed that, and the belief and hope in each other." Lily said softly looking to her husband and consort. Erik nodded at his sister's statement, she knew just like Erik Lensherr the dangers of believing in one that it leads to an event that could change it all. In Lily's case it was her blind belief that James Potter was the good guy when all along it was Severus Snape that had been there for her through everything. It was only after her 'death' and when she had passed through the veil that she realized that James Potter was just using her as a trophy. When Erik and Severus had come through the veil and made themselves known all those years ago at the Golden Keg Inn along with her son, it was dangerous and it then that she realized just how deep the hatred was between James Potter and Severus Snape.

Severus had certainly changed through the years, he had modernized as time went on. The only difference was that he still wore all black and kept his hair just long enough to pull it back if he needed to. Taking in Severus' look Erik noted that his outfit was similar to his old medieval battle robes only the color of the clothing was black for the pants and leather vest, the shirt was a deep forest green with his wand holster sitting on his left wrist.

While clothing usually didn't make a difference, it told of the personality and character of a man or woman. Erik had originally come from the mortal world before crossing the veil and transporting back in time, his appearance was more modern and very much militaristic in nature because he was a warrior. Severus had spent a great deal of time as an instructor and Death Eater for Voldemort that his previous attire was flowing black robes overtop his teaching robes. Now he had looked decidedly old lined with the black soft leather pants, his shirt was a soft yet rough looking tunic that was tied into a knot at his waist because of the tunic's length. Over top the tunic was a hardened leather vest and on his left arm was his age old wand holster that had served him faithfully since his days as a student at Hogwarts.

Lily had gone back to her muggle and human attire of pants and sweaters, she wasn't out as a fighter and as such she stayed with Severus acting as a healer and medic for the injured people that Erik and Jaina would send back.

"I know you haven't been here before Erik, so let's do the tour and we can leave you and Jaina to clean up before meal time… Oh and McGonagall wants to have a word with you Erik when you get the chance to see her." Severus stepped away from the group sipping from his mug before he lead Erik and the group on the tour of the location they would be staying at.

After getting a tour of the entirety of the location Erik learned that it was a underground cave system that was part of the mountains under all the ice in Antartica, from what Severus had explained to him. The area prior the ice age was a thriving temperate climate and what they were in was a natural cave system. Severus ended up strengthening the cave system over the years that he spent away from civilization for periods of time. He added technology, magic and the like to what he now called the Den making it a castle built into the mountain, the time displaced wizards had avoided their younger counter-parts by remaining in the Antarctic castle until the late 90's.

Now that the survivors and those that were part of the dragon flights lived in the mountain castle while trying to figure out what to do about the Sentinels and the human mortals that maintained that Mutants were a problem. The caverns wall windows were charmed to replicate the outside appearance including the weather so that the occupants would not fee claustrophobic at being underground. While magic and its appearance was bounced back and forth between being hidden and not, this was one of those times that mortals, wizards, and mages would know of its use and abilities without fearing its power and abilities.

Passing by a blacksmith and his forge Erik stopped for a moment and looked on watching the man crafting modern looking armor with the help of a few mutants. Looking away Erik and the others continued on as they came to an underground water system were there a number of people moving about.

"This is where we are keeping fish as a food stock, Filus was about to partition off areas so that we could pen the fish we good from various areas. We have had to modulate the water and temperatures so the fish would survive, we have had a few years of to get breeding down for this. What has been difficult is the growing of plants, herbs and vegetables so we are balanced, this is not like ice crown were we could hunt for animals. We've lost a number of stocks because we haven't til now been able create an artificial farm, some of the mortals we've rescued and brought back here have been helpful and they have been able to rig very large section of the den into an artificial forest and breeding ground. UV lights, setting up trees inside here, bringing fresh air from the surface, turf, plants and artificial environments have been useful getting this last years' worth of raised animals. You were lucky to save some of the engineers Erik, without them we wouldn't have been able to build that lift and set up new areas here." Erik stared at Severus and looked on as people walked by going about their duties, he didn't realize that had saved so many and when he had sent them to Severus that they would be thriving as well as they have been.

"How many are here besides the surviving flights?" Erik asked as a young child ran by him with pointed ears and a doll in hand, moments later there was another child running by his legs with a doll in hand as well making childish sounds as well.

"There are at least three-hundred mortals and mutants here and that includes the wizarding population you managed to save and convince to come here. " Sighing, Erik knew that even with the surviving new lines and dragon flights they did not break the five-hundred people population. There would need to be something to change and the Sentinels needed to be destroyed soon or there would be no one left, all these people would need the protection that Erik and his flight would provide in the coming days.

_Erik Destler, could I have a word with you and Jaina?_

_Sure Professor Xavier._

Glancing to Jaina, the two excused themselves from Severus and Lily after saying that they were needed. The two waved off Erik and Jaina to go on with their own way, being mentally led to Xavier and the mutants that Erik had sent off with Jaina they sat at a long wooden table with drinks in hand.

"Please, have a seat." Erik sat down on the edge table ignoring the chair which Jaina had taken close to the head where Xavier was sitting. Erik Lensherr was standing behind Xavier looking a bit more relaxed.

"Now that we are all here, Erik Destler you brought us here to protect us even save us from the Sentinels. We thank you for that, now we ask that you allow us to save us all." Erik looked down to Jaina as she looked at her husband and they both looked to the mutants with interest.

"The Sentinel Program was originally conceived by Doctor Bolivar Trask. In the early seventies he was one of the world's leading weapons designers, but covert he had begun experimenting on mutants using their gifts to fuel is own research.

There was one mutant who had discovered what he was doing…"

At this juncture, Erik Lensherr had spoken up taking up his friend's narrative.

"The mutant with the ability to transform herself into anyone." He had looked to the two Aspects more specifically Erik who frowned a bit. Colossus had spoken up giving up small information to the two someone confused Aspects.

"Mystique…"

"I knew her as Raven, we met as children, grew up together. She was like a sister to me. I tried to help her, but only succeeded in driving her away. She hunted down Trask across the world and the Paris Peace Accords in 1973 after the Vietnam War, she found Trask. And killed him. It was the first time she killed. It was the first time she killed."

"It wasn't the last." The man with the side burns Logan, spoke up blowing out a puff of smoke giving in his two cents worth. Xavier gave him a somewhat dirty look but didn't deny what he had said, he just picked up his narrative again.

"But killing Trask did not have the outcome she expected, it only persuaded the government for the need of his program. They captured her that day, tortured her, experimented on her. In her DNA they discovered the secrets to her powers of transformation. It gave them the key they needed to create weapons that could adapt to any mutate power. And the next fifty years the machines that would destroy so many of our kind were created. But it all started that day in 1973. The day she first killed, the day she truly became Mystique."

"You want to go back there, you want to time travel… but there is no way. Even the wizarding world has no way of going back. The time turners were destroyed during the fall of the British Ministry and the subsequent attacks on the other Ministries. Even the old lines can no longer go back, we lost the Aspect of time early on fighting Deathwing… so unless you have a mutant with the power to physically go back in time I don't see how you would be able to change the past." Erik and Jaina watched Xavier as his gazed turned from them and it turned to Kitty who looked at her teacher, "her?"

"I can send a person's mind at the most a month, I have been trying to tell the professor that there would be no way for me to send him back without ripping his mind apart." Erik's mind worked to process what exactly he had just heard. There could be a possible way to fix the present they were in, but at what cost and what if the current time line didn't change because they did go back and was what led to their situation now?

"What's to say that if you did go back, what if by going back the events still come to pass? The Sentinels still get created? It would be a trip for nothing and we are where we are now."

"Erik is right, playing with a time stream such as this and going back that far would have far reaching consequences. You could be hastening our destruction or prolonging it for however long and the events still happen. I commend you and your desire to change the past, but it's just too much of a risk to do at the moment." Jaina said looking to each and every one of the mutants, they all looked crestfallen and they understood were the Aspect was coming from.

"Changing a few days is good because in the long run those events don't change the outcome of the now, but decades back is asking for something to go wrong and we wouldn't know where it would come from if it did go sideways." Erik said crossing his arms, his eyes glazed over as he thought about anything that they could possibly do in this situation.

"Erik what are you thinking about?"

"There is something we could do using this scenario…" Erik looked to Jaina before looking to the mutants with a slight smile on his face, "I may be able to prevent a few more deaths and have the Den in better condition than it is now. Changing the events that lead to this future… that I won't change… however… I may be able save some lives."

"You want to go back?"

The mutants and Jaina were shocked, the Aspect of Life and Death going back in time to not change the time lines but to saves lives.

"I go back, I change the lives of key people that could help here and now in this time line. Think about it Jaina. We can get Thrall back, we can save some of the mutants that clearly these people need or want back. We save them, we essentially bring them to this timeline without any of the major events changing, and we have the power and strength behind us. We bring one of the most important Aspects back and when we take out the Sentinels here and now we can help reshape the world and help the mortals and flights thrive once more."

Seeing what Erik was talking about Jaina couldn't help but agree, changing the past that far back and retrieving Thrall would not upset the timeline because he was never a major player, neither of the flights, the wizards, or the new lines were ever important. It was the mutants and humans that had done this to themselves.

"But sending you back 20-30 years would kill you…"

"No it wouldn't… because I'm already dead Kitty, I am also an immortal and cannot age. I stopped aging the day that I first died." Erik said looking to Jaina who looked away from Erik with a sad look on her face, Erik looked to the mutants seeing that while they were clearly upset with not being able to change the past, it didn't mean that they couldn't be ready for it to come when it hit.

"How much preparation do you need before you can send someone back?" Jaina asked quietly as she put a hand on Erik' knee.

"I could do it now if you wanted to... but know that when I do this even though I send him back, time doesn't stand still it continues on until he wakes up on his own or I wake him. I will be like his backseat driver, always in the back of his mind." Kitty explained while Erik nodded, he looked to the two elder mutants who were in a private discussion before Erik Lensherr came around his friend and walked over to the Aspect.

"I need a favor, I need you to do something for me so that I am at Charles' side. I don't want him have to fight me on separate fronts, I want to be by his side and I want to be there while I'm still..." Erik looked to the telepath seeing him blink back tears before calming his face.

"I'll see what I can do to avoid changing the past… but for you and him… I'll do what I can. This will be easier if I have something to show your younger self. Look into my eyes and think about anything and everything you want to him to see… good…" Erik looked into the man's eyes and entered it via Legilimency, focusing on memorizing the memories and storing them into an area of his mind the two Erik's shared memories before the mutant pulled away and the Aspect let him go closing his eyes and compartmentalizing what he had just seen from the man.

When his eyes opened he watched the mutant turned back and head to his friend looking down at the two. They were so close and yet they had the air and history of difference, maybe Erik could bring them together when they were younger and yet maintain the same history. That would be an exceptional play on his part if he was to do that. Looking down to Jaina, Erik took her hands and brought them up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you Jaina…"

"I love you Erik, now do what you need to. I'll use the spell that I used to help empower Kitty and talk with Severus in case there is any fall out and the Sentinels somehow manage to get here."

"Smart girl… You know… I have a theory as to how we remembered what happened. It was your spell or mine and we were both touching it when we 'woke' back up. I wonder if it is not just because we are Aspects, but because your magic and mine someone how did something to Kitty's powers, test it… get the mutants to lean against the shield or touch it. I'll interact with Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr first before I go to Britain and deal with the situation there, if they start experiencing new memories they should have two separate sets…" Erik whispered the last sentence to Jaina before he pulled back and gazed around the table the mutants were in deep discussion leaving the two Aspects to observe.

A silvery doe presented itself and Severus' voice had come out of it informing him that McGonagall wanted to see him right away. The mutants had turned away from their conversation and watched with amazement at what they were witnessing.

"I'll let you know when I am ready to do this, we can take our time now and I would rather that everyone be rested for this than looking half dead and starved. Go and get some food I'll be around a little later." Erik stood from his perch on the table and headed off leaving the mutants with Jaina as the questions began as to what they just witnessed.

As Erik walked through the Den he had come across several members of the community before he walked into what was an office of sorts. Seeing his own teacher looking over some papers she leaned against the frame of the open door.

"You rang Minerva?"

"Erik, thank Merlin you are here."

"What do you mean thank Merlin?" The Aspect moved over to the teacher he had turned into one of his dragons. The woman while younger looking had her weary older battle hardened eyes, she gazed up at Erik and pushed a piece of paper forwards and Erik took it and read what was there.

"Where did you get this information?"

"One of the mutants had come to me a few months back with burned hands but a messenger bag of information. Apparently it through the help of a teleporter they were able to somehow get in and get out. The teleporter didn't survive and he died from a serious injury getting the mutant out, a German if I'm not mistaken. Erik if this information is true… it is not the human's in control of the Sentinels and we cannot force them to shut it down."

"A master Sentinel controlling the Sentinel's and giving the illusion of being controlled by the humans… the Sentinels' Acolytes are serving someone called Master Mold. This is insane, we have crazy fanatics, mutants, gods, humans, wizards, New Lines, Dragon Flights… and we all live in this world." Erik put the paper down an rubbed his eyes viciously with a hand and sat down in the seat in front of the desk the woman was working out of, "See the problem with this is what if the that thing has made backup copies and bodies?"

The woman took a cookie from a tin at her side and nibbling at it, she put her pen down and leaned back in her seat unwilling to say what was going to be said.

"We are looking at Voldemort in machine form all over again…" Erik said with a sigh. This would be harder now because this was now an inanimate object and AI that could be anywhere and everywhere at any time if it had multiple bodies all over the world minus were they were at.

"Minerva, I need you to take note of everyone in the Den. Names, powers if they have any… we'll need to figure out how strike at the Master Mold and pray that we take it all out do that while I'm out of commission for a while, and have Severus help you with that." McGonagall looked at Erik with a frown while he gave her a smile as he leaned back in his seat.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this Den is going to be a bit large and more prepared… I'll explain later…" Erik stood and went around the desk and leaning over to give his former teacher a hug before he stole one of her cookie form her tin and shoving it into his mouth before she could try and get it back.

"Erik!" Quickly chewing and swallowing his snack he kissed the top of her head and ran out of the office just as he felt a sting of the Stinging Hex at the back of his leg, it was worth the pain as he howled in laughter, that woman would always be protective of her tin of cookies.

After making his way to where his room was, he stopped off at the kitchen seeing several of the Mutants, Humans and slightly other worldly folk working together to do something as simple as cooking food. It was a wondrous sight and not one that he had seen since the fall of the Old World as it turned into what was now considered 'Earth'. A mutant had come up to him as he was contemplating the past holding out a plate of food already made up.

"Here, this is for you and a thank you for saving me and my sisters." The man before him had silver hair for someone that looked not that much older than him. Looking over the mutant's shoulder Erik saw the two woman in question and gave them a nod and smile.

"I'm Peter, Peter Maximoff. My sisters are Wanda and Lorna we are extremely grateful to you Lord Daemon."

"Where did you hear that name?" Erik was surprised, it had been a very long time since he had last heard his title. Footsteps behind him had him turn around to see one of remaining Black Dragon Flight with a pseudo-smirk on the orc looking face.

"I told them, I told them to respect you or else." Erik growled and his eyes flared causing the dragon in disguise to back up. The low growl emanating from Erik was enough to have the occupants of the kitchen stop and observe the situation at hand.

"I stopped using that name because the world had change Garith, you of all people knew that the world had changed and we had to change with it. We are no more gods amongst the people and that is why your Flight is leaderless. Get out of my sight before I decided to put you in your place." The Dragon snarled and backed away leaving the kitchen while Erik turned and gazed around, his blue fire in his eyes died down leaving the mutants impressed and scared at the same time. Sighing Erik looked for a clear spot for him to stand and eat the food that he had been given, a moment later there was a bar stool sitting behind him alongside the young man that had given him the food.

"Don't worry, I don't believe anything that the man has said, so don't worry about it. It's your actions that make all the difference and not who you were at any point." Sitting down, the speedster moved away and headed back to doing the load of dishes that were sitting piled up as the two sisters went about cutting vegetables and putting them into containers.

After finishing dinner, Erik washed his plate and utensils and left them for Peter to dry before he headed out leaving the people in the kitchen's alone to do their duties. There was a voice in his head as Erik headed to his room to change his clothing,

_Erik, we have found a location for the procedure to take place, so whenever you would like to start. Jaina will come and find you and take you to the location._

_Thank you Professor._

_You can call me Charles._

_Alright… Charles. _

When Erik entered his room he saw Jaina sitting on the edge of the bed leaning back on her hands. Stepping up and looking down Jaina grabbed at his jacket and pulled him over her as she laid down on the king sized bed, she gave him a conspiring smile as she moved a hand to grip the back of his head.

"For the road?"

"Sure, why not…"

* * *

The next day after they dealt with the minor details, Erik entered the room that Severus had set up and noted that there were runes engraved into the wall. Severus was standing in a corner watching the proceedings with the mutants and made a motion to Erik and watched the man put his hand to the wall and it glowed as if charged with a spell. It was then that Erik knew he could charge the wall with his own shielding spell, as he walked past the walls to where a cot was laying in the centre of the room and laid a hand on the wall and then the wall glowed green before it returned to the stone appearance. Going to the narrow cot that was going to act as the place that he was to begin his journey Erik sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room to the six mutants and Jaina that had seats and minor comforts for however long this was would take.

"I'm going to do a test run and bring back one of our guys before we go back future. This man will be extremely important for when we end this war, after that I will be going back further into time and saving as many lives as I can. Severus will fill you in on the new situation that we have in hand while I'm out of action."

Laying down Erik looked to the ceiling as Kitty explained to him exactly what would happened and explained that his mind needed to be calm and relaxed, it would better than if it got rocky it would hard to hold him in the past. Nodding Erik closed his mind and relaxed on the bed as he felt the air shift and Kitty sitting at his head playing her hands on either side of his head.

"This might sting a little…" Erik wasn't sure what to make of it till the power ran through him and he did all that he could to not roar in pain before everything black and he heard breathing at his side.

* * *

**And there is chapter to, read and review. Tell me what you think of the story, what you think of the mix. **

**Guardian**


End file.
